Vending machines for hot beverages are well known. At the top end of the scale are the fully automatic machines which have cup dispensing systems that drop a cup into a pouring position and brew the hot beverage into the cup. At the bottom end of the scale are simpler vending machines that simply vend a coffee packet and rely on the consumer to brew his or her own hot beverage. The problem with the high end fully automatic machines is that they are expensive. The problem with the low end machines is that they are not effective. A better solution is sought.